1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus containing an antibacterial liquid to be installed to drainage pipes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 274,466 to Collings, et al. (1883) for a sewer inlet. It provides basically a trap b that in FIG. 3 is shown as an annular channel. However, it differs from the present invention because the relative disposition of the components does not prevent the contact of the waste with the channel trough. There is no separation between the channel and the tubular member, and it could not be readily modified to be installed in series with a sink's pipe. Also, bacteria growth may advance through areas on the internal surfaces of the pipes that are not in contact with the antibacterial liquid, if one is to be used. Therefore, even if there are substitutions, the resulting devices would not accomplish the objectives of the present invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.